prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Suite Pretty Cure♪
is a Japanese anime series and the eighth series of the Pretty Cure anime franchise by Izumi Todo. Produced by Toei Animation, the series premiered on February 6, 2011, replacing Heartcatch Pretty Cure! on it's initial timeslot. The series' theme is related to music. Plot :Suite Pretty Cure♪ episodes'' Mephisto, the ruler of Minor Land threatens the world by spreading the Melody of Unhappiness throughout the human world. He is also after a powerful item called the Legendary Score, in which the Melody of Happiness is written. The "Fairy of Songs", Hummy is sent to the human world to search for the new Pretty Cures to stand up against Mephisto and collect the scattered notes of the Melody of Happiness. Characters 'Pretty Cures' is 14 years old and has a cheerful personality. She excels at sports, an expert on soccer, but is very bad at studying. Although her mother is a famous violinist and her father is a genius music teacher, Hibiki thinks she has no musical talent but however she has absolute pitch, and is able to identify music notes perfectly. She also loves to eat sweet things, in particular the cakes from Kanade's family's shop. Her alter ego is Cure Melody. is also 14 years old and she is Hibiki's childhood friend. Kanade is a excellent student, but she is not really good at sports like Hibiki. Her excellent grades and personality make her sort of a celebrity in her school. Kanade is very mature, but also quite stubborn sometimes. She dreams of being a pastry chef when she grows up and to take over her parents' pastry shop, the Lucky Spoon. She also has a strong love for cats, especially Hummy. Her alter ego is''' Cure Rhythm.' '"Masked Cure"' is a mysterious cure shown in the introduction of the episodes so far who wears a mask with a heart-shaped jewel on it. She is shown with a fairy tone on her shoulder in the opening sequence and a Cure Module on her chest. It is unknown who she is at this time or what she has to do with Hibiki and Kanade. 'Mascots' is a female Cat-like "Fairy of Songs" and the partner of both Hibiki and Kanade. She is the annual singer of "melody of happiness", who tries to confront Mephisto. She is sent to the human world to search and collect the scattered notes of the Melody of Happiness until she met both Kanade and Hibiki. '''Minor Land is the King of the nation "Minor Land". He attempts to make the "melody of happiness" into "melody of sorrow" to turn all worlds tragic and to fulfill his taste of music. is a female Cat-like "Fairy of Songs". Although she was born in Major Land and befriends Hummy, owing to that her title of the annual singer of "melody of happiness" was given to Hummy, she felt betrayed and asked to be Mephisto's right-hand. The "Trio the Minor" who were deprived of their seat of right-hand also hate her. , , and are the ministers of Mephisto and the horrible chorus "Trio the Minor" who work with Siren. They sing in unison rather than speak individually. 'Others' is the Empress of the nation "Major Land". She hosts the anniversary of the "Melody of Happiness" to pray for the peace of all worlds. [[Fairy Tone |'Fairy Tone']] They are 8 creatures with different colours, each of which is named after a different note. They lend their powers to this season's Cures. #Dory- Helps transform Hibiki into Cure Melody. #Rery- Helps transform Kanade '''into '''Cure Rhythm. #Miry #Fary #Solry #Lary #Siry #Dodory Trivia *''Suite Pretty Cure♪'' is the only Pretty Cure season to have pink as both the Cures' theme colors. *The official character artist of Futari wa Pretty Cure designed the characters for Suite Pretty Cure♪, bringing yet another change in art style like the last two seasons did. *''Suite Pretty Cure♪'' is the third season that doesn't use a cell phone-like device for the Cures to transform; the others being Yes! Pretty Cure 5 which used a device that looked like a watch(pinky catch), and the other being Heartcatch Pretty Cure with Cure Blossom, Cure Marine and Cure Sunshine using perfumes(heart&shiny perfume) and Cure Moonlight, who uses the lid of the Heart Pot. *''Suite Pretty Cure♪'' is the only Pretty Cure season that uses a broach to transform. *''Suite Pretty Cure♪'' is the only Pretty Cure series in which there is only one major mascot. *''Suite Pretty Cure♪'' is the first season since Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star to feature the two Pretty Cure warriors gaining their powers in the first episode, as well as transforming together. *''Suite Pretty Cure♪'' is the only season to have parts of their transformation in 3D. Gallery ' スイート プリキュア♪ Title Card.jpg|The show's title card. Nova-Imagem.jpg|Cure Melody, Cure Rhythm, Hummy and other creature Bild 3.png|Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm 167954 144348918956931 100001454714267 275470 8176233 n.jpg|Cure Melody in the DX 3 trailer Suite Precure in DX3.png|Hibiki and Kanade shocked 167496_177041212339287_163906553652753_359581_4757499_n.jpg|''Kanade and Hibiki Cure Module 180316_176991755677566_163906553652753_359305_7741462_n.jpg|Cure Modules 181364_176797199030355_163906553652753_358048_3551521_n.jpg|Minamino Kanade and Houjou Hibiki 167573_176796919030383_163906553652753_358041_6891545_n.jpg 168033_177052172338191_163906553652753_359657_6346639_n.jpg 181858_177050072338401_163906553652753_359628_3952839_n.jpg 181933_177050515671690_163906553652753_359633_3225761_n.jpg 181450_177051349004940_163906553652753_359643_5416793_n.jpg 180744_177051995671542_163906553652753_359653_2202247_n.jpg 168189_177054142337994_163906553652753_359683_3181485_n.jpg 179070_177054842337924_163906553652753_359690_5971513_n.jpg cap4215.jpg|Suite Precure's signature pose. Cure Melody, Cure Beat.jpg|Hibiki with a soccer teammate of hers ''' Category:Series Category:Stubs Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪